There are many different types of technologies employed in calculating the location of mobile stations in wireless networks with various levels of success and accuracy. Assisted-GPS (A-GPS) is a positioning technology that is presently used for locating mobile stations in wireless networks. An A-GPS server provides assistance data to the mobile station in order for it to have a low Time to First Fix (TTFF), to permit weak signal acquisition, and to optimize mobile station battery use. A-GPS is used as a location technology in isolation or hybridized with other positioning technologies that provide range-like measurements.
An A-GPS server provides data to a wireless mobile station that is specific to the approximate location of a mobile station. The assistance data helps the mobile station lock onto satellites quickly, and potentially allows the handset to lock onto weak signals. The mobile station then performs the position calculation or optionally returns the measured code phases to the server to do the calculation. The A-GPS server can make use of additional information such as round-trip timing measurements from a cellular base station to the mobile station in order to calculate a location where it may otherwise not be possible, for example when there are not enough GPS satellites visible.
Advances in satellite-based global positioning system (GPS), timing advance (TA), and terrestrial-based enhanced observed time difference (E-OTD) position fixing technology enable a precise determination of the geographic position (e.g., latitude and longitude) of a mobile station subscriber. As geographic location services are deployed within wireless communications networks, such positional information may be stored in network elements and delivered to nodes in the network using signaling messages. Such information may be stored in SMLCs (Serving Mobile Location Centers), SASs (Stand-Alone SMLCs), PDEs (Position Determining Entities), SLPs (Secure User Plane Location Location Platforms) and special purpose mobile subscriber location databases.
One example of a special purpose mobile subscriber location database is the SMLC proposed by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). In particular, 3GPP has defined a signaling protocol for communicating mobile subscriber positional information to and from an SMLC. This signaling protocol is referred to as the Radio Resource LCS (Location Services) protocol, denoted RRLP, and defines signaling messages communicated between a mobile station and an SMLC related to a mobile subscriber's location. A detailed description of the RRLP protocol is found in 3GPP TS 44.031 v7.2.0 (2005-11)3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group GSM Edge Radio Access Network; Location Services (LCS); Mobile Station (MS)—Serving Mobile Location Center (SMLC) Radio Resource LCS Protocol (RRLP) (Release 7).
In addition to the United States Global Positioning System (GPS), other Satellite Positioning Systems (SPS), such as the Russian GLONASS system or the proposed European Galileo System may also be used for position location of a mobile station. However, each of the systems operates according to different specifications.
Accordingly, there is a need for a communication system, including a global navigation satellite system (GNSS), which can determine a position location for a mobile station based on satellite signals sent from two or more satellite systems, rather than just one satellite system, to provide further efficiencies and advantages for position location.